Finding True Love
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: I would like to write this story from the first Shrek movie. Think what the twists and turns this story will be like.
1. Inuyasha's Life

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Life**

Inuyasha narrating:

_Once about a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful source. Which can only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked in a castle, guarded from a terrible feline demon. Many brave knights attempt to free her from her dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the feline's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love, and true love's first kiss…. _

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Inuyasha laughs coming out of the bathroom. He has long silver hair, with golden eyes, clawed hands, little fangs in his mouth, and two triangular dog-ears on his head. He barges out of his hut, looking ever so proud. He lives in the forest with the hut that has been past down from his parents, along with the legendary sword, the Tetsusaiga. He lives in the life of luxury, with no one to bother him. Yeah this is the life. His surroundings are what he wants it to be; in the back of the hut is a waterfall into a nice warming hot spring, and another waterfall for when to fetch water. He has his own garden his mother has left for him with a book for all the fruits and vegetables for him to pick. And a recipe book to cook the dishes she made for him. But there are things that bother him once in a while. There's been demons and human going after him for a month now. "I've to know why they're after me." He said to himself, while eating his stew. He goes into his room and goes to bed.

The following morning, Inuyasha wakes up when the sunlight peeks through the window of his room. He gets himself some breakfast of bread, and eggs. To be on the safe side, he takes the Tetsusaiga, and puts it in the waist of his red hakamas; he put on his undershirt, and the robe of the fire rat over it. He treasures these things because his parents died when he was just 10 years old. Now as an 18 year old, he's good to go. Before heading to the door, he looks back to a portrait of him, and his parents. "Mom, dad. I have to find out why these creatures are after me. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this." He said as he goes out.

Inuyasha spots a group of humans. To make sure he isn't notice, he jumps into a tree at a safe distance, and hears what they're saying. "That half-demon is the ultimate prize for Lord Naraku." Said one man. 'Lord Naraku?' Inuyasha though. "Once he's out of the picture. We can live in peace at last." Said another man. "Lord Naraku, he's man who can grant our wishes, as long as we do as we are told." Another man said. 'So I'm the ultimate prize to this Naraku guy. Okay so far this is the one reason they're after me.' Inuyasha glares at them. He scoffs quietly and heads back to his hut.


	2. Miroku's Curse

**Chapter 2: Miroku's Curse**

A young man in purple and black monk looking clothes was wondering in the forest. He had his trusted staff that had three rings on both sides on the bigger with a carved line separating the three rings. He had violet eyes, with black hair in a tiny ponytail, and his left ear has two, while his right had one. He walks on a pathway heading towards another village. It was dusk, and he sees a hut in forest, "I wonder who lives there?" He curiously asks. He walks to the hut. "Not another step." A voice said angrily. The man comes to a full stop. "May I ask who you are?" The voice asks coming from somewhere in the forest. "I was just wondering if I could sleep for the night?" The man asks. The figure is Inuyasha; he comes out of the trees and lands in front of him. "And what's in it for me?" Inuyasha asks folding his arms. "I just need a place to stay for the night. I know the next village I have to go to is another day." The man asks. Inuyasha remembered something his mother once said to him. "_When a traveler needs to stay for the night. You must make him feel comfortable as possible so he can be truly recharged for the day." _Inuyasha sighs. "All right fine. But just for tonight." Inuyasha said in defeat. He can't disrespect his mother's advice. "I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said to the man. "My name's is Miroku." The man said as he's introducing himself to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let's Miroku into the hut. "It's nice in here." Miroku compliments the decorations of the inside. "It was my mother's hobby." Inuyasha said. "If you want, you can take a bath in the hot spring in the back. I'll make us something to eat." Inuyasha said as he gets a few ingredients.

Miroku walks out of the hut, and he finds the hot spring. "It's awesome." He said as he takes off his robes except a glove in his right hand and has beads surrounding it. He slowly gets into the pool and relaxes. "It's been a while since I've been in one." He sighs in piece. A few minutes later, Miroku comes out and gets dressed. He smells something good from the inside. "I've to say Inuyasha's is a good cook." He comments the aroma coming out threw the window. "Ahh" Inuyasha screams from the inside. Miroku rushes threw the door. "Inuyasha. Are you okay?" He asks. "Miroku, what's with these mice demons?" He demandingly asks. "I've nothing to do with these mice demons." Miroku defended himself. He pulls the beads off his arm, "Wind Tunnel!" He calls as his right hand is sucking up the mice like a black hole. When all the mice are sucked up, Miroku closes his right hand with the beads. Inuyasha is shocked for what Miroku just did. "That's some power you got there, Miroku." Inuyasha comments the event. He got the stew in two bowls and places them to the table. Miroku comes to sit down across from Inuyasha. "It's a curse, actually." Miroku said taking a bite of the stew. "By the way, this is good." He compliments the stew. Inuyasha looks up to him. "What do you mean curse?" He asks. Miroku takes a sip of milk. "The curse is a generational curse. It was my grandfather, Monk Myastu who has been cursed." Inuyasha continues on listening to him. "Who did it though?" Inuyasha asks. "It was Lord Naraku who did it. It happened 50 years ago." Inuyasha sighs. "The curse can only be lifted when Lord Naraku is dead." Inuyasha finishes his stew, and drank the rest of milk. "You might find this hard to believe, But Lord Naraku is after me as well." Miroku looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Miroku asks. "I've been attracting attention by humans and demons. A group of human said that if they take me to him, their wishes will be granted. But I doubt that." Inuyasha said about what happened earlier today. "Maybe we should go to him and see why he wants you." Miroku said. Inuyasha had to think about that. If he turned himself over to Lord Naraku, he might get the privacy he wishes for, and yet Miroku could get his cursed lifted, but Naraku has to be dead for that. "Okay, do you know where he lives?" Inuyasha said while he's agreeing with him. "He lives in the eastern mountains. It'll take about 2 days to get there. "We'll have to leave tomorrow at dawn." Inuyasha said. "I'll be ready before you know it." Miroku insures him. They head to bed getting ready for tomorrow. The following morning, the guys got their supplies and head off to see Lord Naraku.


	3. Lord Naraku's Deal

**Chapter 3: Lord Naraku's Deal**

In the darkest castle, yet in the brightest town, lives Lord Naraku. He was after perfection of his life. He makes sure that everything, and he means _everything_ goes to plan. If any of them fail, the consequences were hard to deal with. Lord Naraku is in the hallway walking down along in it. He comes to a door, and barges in. He enters the kitchen. A gurgling sound was coming from the other side of the room. "He's ready to talk." Said the lord as a guard has been holding a little kid with orange hair in a high ponytail, a pair of teal eyes, and a puffy tail of a fox. "Alright kid where is the half-demon?" Naraku demand evilly. The kid coughs a bit more of the gurgling. "Like I'm ever gonna tell you. You monster." He bitterly rejects the question. "I'm getting tired of this, kid. The half-demon is the only one who interfered with my life. "I haven't seen the half-demon." The kid said. Naraku walks around him. "My patience has reached its end, now tell me…" He said as he gets a pair of scissors about to cut off his tail. "NO, I'll tell you." Said the kid. "Good." The door is opened pretty fast. "My lord, we found it." Said the guard gasping for air. "Excellent. Bring it in." The guards bring in a huge mirror with a face in it. "You must know the reason I summoned you're here." Naraku said to it. The face hesitantly answers, "Yes, you want me to see if everything is right for you." Naraku grins. "First is this the most perfect kingdom of them all?" He asks. The face answers to him, "Technically you're not a king." Naraku glares, "Uh. Fugato?" Naraku turns to the man who has a little mirror in his hand, and breaks it to prove not to be punished. "You were saying?" Naraku asks again. "You can become one. In order to do so is to marry a princess." The face informs him. "Then show them to me." Naraku commands. The face sighs. "Here are eligible bachelorettes." He said showing three figures. "Bachelorette number one is Kanna who is young and sweet. She has a thing with her mirror, to make like her fullest." Some guards applauded for that. "Bachelorette number two is a girl who feels that's like the wind itself. And she might even blow you away. Please welcome Kagura." A few applauded for her. "Last but not least is a damsel in distress, who is guarded in a terrible feline guarded castle. She is looking for her rescuer, Princess Kagome." Some applauded as well. Naraku has to think which one will be the perfect queen for him. "I'll have to go with number 3." He declares his choice. "Lord Naraku, you've chosen Princess Kagome." The mirror said to him. "All I have to do is find someone in order to do it." Naraku mumbles. "After sunset…" The mirror said trying to get the lord's attention. " Naraku halts him, "I'll make Princess Kagome my queen, and this will be the perfect kingdom. Captain assemble your finest men, we're going to have a tournament." Naraku grins evilly.

Inuyasha and Miroku come to the outskirts of the village Miroku talked about earlier. "That big castle is where Naraku is. He's not the kindest person, the villagers said." Miroku said as they get into the village. A couple of villagers are heading toward the castle. "I wonder what's going on at the castle?" Inuyasha asks curiously. Miroku shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me, let's check it out." They follow the villagers to the castle. At the entrance, they find that they have to pay to go in. "Looks like we have to pay them." Inuyasha said with some annoyance. "No worries, I'll take of it." Miroku assures him. They come to the door of the castle. "We would like to enter." Miroku requesting. "I'll have to protest because of him." The guard said referring to Inuyasha. "What do you have against me?" Inuyasha angrily asks. "Relax, I'll take care of it remember." Miroku said reminding him. "He's my cousin. May we enter?" Miroku said while requesting with the lie of Inuyasha being his cousin. The guard sighs, "Fine." Miroku bows and pays him, "Thank you." He said as he and Inuyasha go further into the castle.

There was a noise coming from deep within the castle. "It's coming from the back." Inuyasha said twitching his ears to get an accurate location where the noise is coming from. Inuyasha and Miroku walk down the halls, until they find a commotion. They hear a voice coming from the back, "Everyone. I'm so grateful for you to risk your lives to do this dangerous quest to rescue the lovely Princess Kagome. It may cost your life to save her, but you must know how to save from where she was kept, if you are to save the both of you and her. If succeeded, I will grant you any wish your heart desires." Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow, "I wonder why he's after Princess Kagome?" They come outside to see an arena full of the village. Miroku sees a number of samurai warriors willing to be chosen for this. They come into the middle where the villagers gasp at the two, basically Inuyasha. "Who said that these two could be here?" Naraku yells seeing the two figures. "I don't recall a half demon and monk to attend this tournament." Naraku said. "It looks like we'll have to kick them out. Whoever can defeat the half-demon and the monk, will be champion." Naraku protest the samurais. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "This guy is so stupid." Inuyasha mutters quietly. "It's been a while since I had a good fight." Miroku comments for what they're getting themselves in. "Let's go." Inuyasha yells as he begins the fight with his speed, While Miroku fights the other samurai warriors. Inuyasha finds a roll of rope and calls out, "Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he throws an end of the rope to Miroku. "Got it." He calls back. Inuyasha smirks as he runs around the rope around all the samurai warriors, "Looks like they're no match for us." Inuyasha said with a cocky smile. When they were all tired up, Inuyasha knocks them out with a huge hit on their heads. Unknowingly, the villagers applaud to them. Naraku glares at them but then smirks, "I'm proud to announced that you're on to a noble quest." He calls them. Inuyasha turns to him. "I want you to the get the mobs around my area to leave me at peace." Inuyasha demands to Naraku. "Why would I want to do that?" Naraku asks evilly. "It turns out I'm the big prize to them, when I'm just minding my own business." Inuyasha explains his reason. "Oh it was me who wanted you. That's why I sent those mobs after you." Naraku chuckles. "Exactly!" Inuyasha shouts back irritated. "I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me, and I'll resolve your mob issue for you." Naraku said to him. Inuyasha looks around the arena realized that there's a lot of guard about to shoot him. "What kind of quest?" He glares at Naraku.


	4. The Quest Begins

**Chapter 4: The Quest Begins**

Inuyasha and Miroku did as they've been told. They got a map from on the guards of the castle showing them which way to go to get Princess Kagome's castle. "Looks like it's take us three days to get there." Miroku said. "Yeah, no kidding." Inuyasha commented that statement. They stopped by a shop to get some supplies for the journey. A few minutes later they got food, and everything that's needed for. Inuyasha just wanted those mobs to stop trespassing on his property. The sooner he gets this over, the sooner he can live in peace.

It's only been a day since they left the castle. Inuyasha was getting quite impatient about the distance. "I should've gone on ahead to do this." He complained. Miroku shakes his head, "Not likely, Inuyasha. I have to deal with Naraku as well. I have to defeat him to remove the curse on my hand." He reminded him. "I know, Miroku. I know. You don't have to tell me twice." They keep on going through the night, but the must rest up before they reach the castle where Princess Kagome is kept. They look over the map to see where they are. "I believe we're here." Miroku said as he puts his finger on the map. "No we're here." Inuyasha protests him, putting his finger on a different part of the map. "It looks like you guys need some help." A voice said coming from their left. A figure is a woman with long brown hair in a low ponytail. She had brown eyes with a hint of pink eye shadow. With her, is a huge boomerang looking weapon. "It seems like we're lost." Miroku said to her. "Well let me see." She said looking at their map. "Ahh, you guys are actually right here." She said putting her on where they are. "Not to be rude, but where is it that you guys are going?" She asks. "Me, and Inuyasha are going to the castle where Princess Kagome has been kept prisoner. We have to bring her back to Lord Naraku." Miroku answering. "Oh well. I'm just a traveling Demon Slayer. There's nothing left for me to go on. All I do is travel, travel, travel." She said. "I'm Miroku a traveling monk, I've been traveling as well." He said. "I'm Sango by the way." The girl said, introducing herself. "And this is Inuyasha." Miroku said to her gesturing the half demon. "Yo." Inuyasha said waving to Sango. "Hey." She replies to him. "Well, since there's nothing else for me to do. Would it be okay if I came with you to help save, Princess Kagome?" Sango asks. Miroku smirks. "Of course. Come on." He said as they continue on heading to the castle.


	5. The Castle Rescue

**Chapter 5: The Castle Rescue**

The group come to a weird looking mountain with a gray swirling cloud over it, and it doesn't even moves from its spot over the mountain. "That's where she's prisoned." Miroku said. "I can smell it all the way here." Inuyasha said as they hike up the mountain. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sango said. As they get to the top of the mountain, the look over the edge and gasps. "Man that's where she's kept? I thought it'd be somewhere… gloomy." Inuyasha commented the area. Around the castle was a lake of lava. The only way to get across was a rickety bridge. "I don't like this, Inuyasha." Miroku shakes. "Oh Miroku, don't be so afraid of this. Wasn't you who also wanted to get Naraku for what he did to your family?" Inuyasha said to him. "Yeah…I just didn't expect this kind of situation to be like this." Sango tilts her head. "What is it that Naraku has done to you guys?" Sango asks looking at them both. "Naraku had cursed my grandfather. The curse is on my right hand. It's like a black hole, sucking anything in its way. But it's called the Wind Tunnel. And if this keeps up while Naraku is alive, I'll be killed in the process." Miroku answers her question. Sango looked to him with pity. "And you?" She asks towards Inuyasha. "Let's just say I've been a big prize to him. There've been mobs nonstop to catch me. I have to put this to an end to this. That's why the deal was for me to rescue Princess Kagome in exchange to have the mobs to stop." Inuyasha said as he jumps over the edge. Miroku and Sango jump over as well. Inuyasha smirks. "This will be a piece of cake." He easily runs across the rickety bridge. Miroku and Sango come to one end of the bridge. "This bridge will give weight at any moment." Sango complains looking how weak the bridge is. "And yet Inuyasha went over in seconds." She adds. "Come on Sango." Miroku said as they manage to get across the bridge. Sango however kept her eyes closed, because she's afraid of heights. But then a piece of wood broke, and she screams, "Oh no!" She panics as she tries to hold on for dear life. "Sango!" Miroku yells as she grabs her hand and pulls her up back onto the bridge. "You're okay." He assures her. Sango breaths pretty fast because of her fear. "Come on." He said helping her crossing the bridge until they got to the other side. Inuyasha shakes his head, "Take you guys long enough." He said. "Come on I just wanna get this over with." They enter the castle.

It's been a couple of minutes since they entered the castle. Inside were corpses of the previous knights who tried to save the princess. "Looks like they been killed. I wonder what their friends and families will say about it?" Miroku asks looking around. "I bet they found sooner or later after they've been killed." Inuyasha responses with a grin. "All we have to do is to find a staircase." He said. "Why a staircase?" Sango asks. "The princess will be in the highest room of the tallest tower." He answers as he grabs a helmet and so metal. "What makes you think you'll be there?" Miroku asks tilting his head. "I read it in a book once." Inuyasha said as he leaves the two humans. "Looks like we're going to find the feline demon and kill it." Miroku said. Sango knobs as they go on a different path. The two open a door, being cautious for wherever the feline demon could be hiding. Walking down the hall they just on looking around, behind in a hole, was a red eye peeking through.

Inuyasha walks further down when he puts another piece of armor onto his arms. He looks up ahead a sees the tallest tower. "Well, at least I know where the princess is. But where's the…?" Miroku and Sango turn to noise of the growls, "DEMON!" They ran as fast they could with the feline demon runs after them. Inuyasha turns around for the noise is coming from. "Well there it is." He said. "Miroku, Sango watch out." The demon keeps on roaring as it chases them. Inuyasha jumps over the demon, "Now I've gotcha." He said grabbing its tail. The demon shakes its tail wildly, causing Inuyasha to loosen his grip on it. "WHOA." He tries to keep hold, but the tail flinks him into the air, he screams as he crashes onto the roof of the tallest tower, and into the princess' room. He hits hard on the stone floor, out cold. The princess gasps as she looks at him from her bed.


	6. The Escape

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

Sango and Miroku were still running, with the demon chases them close by. They enter a room, but it was a dead end as they turned around to see the demon about to slash them. "What are we going to do?" Sango asks. Miroku reaches into his robes and pulls out a sutra. "Sacred sutra!" He throws at the demon's head. The demon screams from the pain of the sutra that landed on its face. When the sutra spell left it weak, the demon begins to shrink down surround in a flaming. When it was down to size, Miroku and Sango look to see what it was when the flame was out. "Oh, it's so cute. Miroku can we keep it?" Sango pleaded. Miroku looks back at the demon. "But this thing is a demon. You're a demon slayer, how could you possibly wanna keep it?" Sango gets out a little herb, "This is cat nip. Watch." She said as she puts the herb in from of the feline demon. The feline demon sniffs it and begins to eat it. "See, Catnip works wonders for a cat. I just love this little cat. I'm going to name her Kirara." Miroku raises an eyebrow. "You can't be serious." He protested. "I'm _dead _serious Miroku." Sango gives a glare at him. He gives in, "Fine." He said in irritated voice. Sango rolls her eyes as she scratches Kirara's ears. Kirara purrs for that scratching, rubbing her head against Sango's hand. "Come here, you." She said to her. Kirara comes to her and into her arms. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She said. She and Miroku begin to look around, hoping to find Inuyasha.

Up in the tower where Inuyasha landed, he comes to, the princess looks so happy to finally sees a knight in shiny armor had made it to save her. She smiles as she grabs a couple of daisies, and lays back on the bed, pretending to sleep. Inuyasha stands up and walks to her, 'Whoa, I've never seen a beauty like her.' He smilingly thought. As he gets closer, he sees that the princess is ready for a kiss. Inuyasha on the other hand, shakes her a little, "Wake up." He said. "What?" She asks. "are you Princess Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "I am. Waiting so long for a knight who was bold enough to save me." She answers. "Well that's nice of you. Now let's go!" he said. "Wait Sir Knight. Shouldn't this be a romantic moment, since this is my very first meeting." Kagome asks as she swings her arm in a laying. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes, "You been planning for this, haven't you?" He asks as he grabs her hand. "Yes I have." She answers. Inuyasha busts the door letting them through and running down the hall. "We need to know each other." She said as they continue on running down the staircase. "Once we get out of here." Inuyasha replies. He goes into a different direction. "I need to know the name of my rescuer." She said as she pulls her hand out of his grip. "The name is Inuyasha." He answers. Kagome clears her throat as she pulls out her hankerchief. "Sir, Inuyasha. Would you take this token as my gratitude?" She said handing it over to him. "Inuyasha grabs it, "Thanks." He rubs it on his face and giving it back to her. "What about the demon?" She asks "I haven't seen it yet." He replies. They keep on running until Inuyasha goes one way while Princess Kagome just stopped. "Where are you going? The exit is that way." She said pointing to her left. "Well I have to save my friends." He responses. "What kind of a knight are you?" she asks tilting her head. "One of a kind." He sniffs in the air. "Why are you sniffing?" Kagome comes to him. "It's my friends I have to find before we head outta here." He answers as he finds it. "This way." He said grabbing her wrist as he follows the scent. "Sango, Miroku?" He calls out, but no answer. "Those are you friends? I thought you came on your own on your valiant steed." Kagome said. "I'm not like any of the other knights who tried to save you." Inuyasha replies. "Inuyasha! Where are you?" A voice calls out. "That must be Miroku. Let's go." He said following the voice now. He comes to a door. He puts his fingers to lips, "Be quiet. I believe they diverted the demon." He said to the princess. Kagome nods as they open the door. Inuyasha looks around the big room. The floor is full of treasure from jewelry to pieces of golden coins. Inuyasha turns to Kagome, "Wait here." He said as he zips through the room finding Miroku and Sango. He sees Sango holding something in her arms. "Sango, what do you have there?' Inuyasha quietly asks her. "Oh this here is Kirara." She answers showing the cat to him. "I assume that's the demon that Princess Kagome told me about." He said to her. "I got her out of the tower, we need to get out of here." Inuyasha said. Miroku stands up as he heads to the door, "Sango, come on we got to go." Miroku calls out. Sango gets up. Kirara wakes up, and snarls at Inuyasha. Kirara transforms into a sabre-tooth feline. Sango gets frighten as she and Inuyasha runs towards Miroku. "Princess, come on." Inuyasha calls out as he grabs her, and puts her on his back. As they run, Kirara chases them. "Inuyasha you go on ahead. I know what to do." Sango said. Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he and Kagome go on to the exit. Miroku asks, "Are you gonna use catnip again?" Sango frowns, "No that's the only one I had, but I have another idea. "She gets into her shoulder pad and pulls out a rope. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." She said so sweet to the feline. Kirara stops as she plays with the end. She then transforms back into her kitten self. "Good girl. Come on." She said as she and Miroku run to catch up to the others.

Inuyasha jumps over the bridge like it was nothing. Princess Kagome is fascinated with his abilities, 'who is this guy?' she thought. He gets to the other side of the bridge and puts her down. "You'll safe now." He said. He sees Sango and Miroku comes out, "There they are." He points to them. Sango and Miroku run across. All of sudden the boards beneath them break as they begin to fall. Kirara jumps up and transforms into her saber-toothed form, and catches them on her back. "Oh my goodness, I never knew she could fly." Princess Kagome said as she sees them coming to them. "You've been in there throughout your whole life and you've never seen that cat fly?" Inuyasha asks her. "Never." She replies to him. Kirara lands in front of them. Sango and Miroku got off of her, "Thank you for saving us, Kirara." Miroku said scratching her ear. "Kirara? Where did you get that name?" Inuyasha asks. "It was me who named her." Sango confesses to them. "She's pretty cute and cool." Princess Kagome said to her a she gives a petting on her head. "Alright, let's get back to Lord Naraku's castle. Kagome quickly turns to him, "What do you mean Lord Naraku's castle?" She asks. "Wasn't you who wanted to be my true love?" Inuyasha stops in his tracks. "Not really, He wants you to be his true love, not me." Inuyasha said as he turns around to keep on walking. "Why didn't he just rescue me instead?" Princess Kagome asks as she catches up to him. "He'll be the one to answer that question when you meet." He answered getting a little annoying from her. "I thought you were the one to kiss me." She said. "No way." Inuyasha turns away from her. "It's destiny. When I'm saved, I'm supposed to be kissed by the knight who managed to do so. Now take off your helmet." She said. "No. I'm not taking off my helmet." Inuyasha protests to her. "Take it now!" Kagome said sternly. "Okay, fine." He said. He takes off the helmet revealing his silver hair, with dog ears on top of his head." Kagome is shocked to see Inuyasha with the helmet off. "You-you-you…you're a half demon?" She faints, but Inuyasha catches her. Miroku and Sango with Kirara on her shoulder come to him, "It didn't seem she took it well." Miroku said. "Yeah. I just can't believe I have to save her for Lord Naraku to stop the mobs." Inuyasha said with irritation in his eyes. "How will the Princess deal with you being a half-demon?" Sango asks. "She fainted after she tried to say that I am one." Inuyasha said as her carries her on his back.


	7. Rough Start

**Chapter 7 Rough Start**

They continue on walking, when the sun is setting. Princess Kagome comes to, "Who's carrying me?" she groans still having a headache. "I am, your highness." Inuyasha replies to her. Kagome takes a look in the sky, in a yellowish orange color, "Could you put me down, Inuyasha. I wanna camp for the night." She asks. Inuyasha shakes his head, "Nope we're still going." Sango comes up to them. "Inuyasha, it's best to call it a day. We'll resume in the morning." Inuyasha is getting irritated by this. "I just told you that we're still going." He said as he lets Princess Kagome off his back. "Inuyasha, you should know better, that we do have to rest." Miroku sternly said to him. Inuyasha just growls, "Fine. Let's go to a good area to camp." He looks up ahead outside of the woods. He sees a few boulders. He runs up and made it into a shelter, fit for on person though. "I got shelter ready for her, you guys." He calls out to them as they exited the woods. Kagome comes up to look at it. "I guess it's better than nothing. It just needs a good homey touches." She walks away. "Like what?" Miroku asks. Kagome holds a huge piece of wood, "A door. Good night you guys." She said as she closes the door looking to cover herself inside. "Just what is she afraid of, anyway?" Sango asks. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes, turning to the scenery. "I don't care." Miroku finds some good firewood. "I get the fire started. A few minutes later, he got the wood in a teepee shape. Kirara in her sabre-tooth comes up to it, and lights it with her huge paws. "Wow, thanks, Kirara." Miroku said petting her. Sango sits right by him.

Later that night, Princess Kagome, is still in her little shelter, and hasn't come out at all. Inuyasha lays down on the ground looking at the stars. "Inuyasha…" Miroku asks as he approaches him. "Oh hey." Miroku lays by him. "So what are you going to do when you get back your home, and no more mobs?" Miroku asks. "I just want to be alone for the rest of my life. The mobs are nothing but a nuisance to me. I can't stand it. I just want to live in peace." Kagome peaks through the creak listening to the conversation. "The thing is, I felt like an outcast, they judge me before they even get to know me. That's why I'm better off alone." Inuyasha confesses with his ears flattened on his head. Kagome feels sorry for fainting realizing that Inuyasha's a half demon, and quietly shuts the door. Miroku sits up and looks at Sango and Kirara fast asleep by the fire. "When we met, I didn't judge you, or considered you as an outcast. I knew from the beginning that you do want to live in peace."

Meanwhile, back in Naraku's castle, Naraku is in his room with a bride's kimono gown and his own kimono for the wedding, with two crowns by them. He's in his futon sitting up, with the blankets covering his lower body, showing his bare chest, "Again, show me again." He said with pleasure. The mirror displays a picture of Princess Kagome in her window looking out the window. "Aww, how perfect she's going to be mine to become king." He sips a bit of sake. Looking with so much lust in his red eyes to the image of her.


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter 8 Getting to Know Each Other**

It's a beautiful morning, with the sun shining, and the bird chirping in the distance. Princess Kagome comes out of her rocky shelter. She looks at everyone, Sango was laying by Kirara, while Miroku is laying on his left side of his body facing toward the embered wood. She looks around, and finds Inuyasha sleeping in a tree above the rest. She walks into the forest, twirling and dancing. She sees a little blue bird in her nest waking up. Princess Kagome begins to vocalize to it. The bird flies to a little branch, copying the notes of the music. Kagome vocalizes a high pitch note, the bird did the same, but it begins to inflate and explodes causing Kagome to stop. Kagome sees there's only the little bird's legs. She gives a guilty look as she sees 5 eggs in the nest.

A few minutes later, the five eggs were on a rock, sunny side up. The aroma hits Inuyasha's keen scent of smell. "I smell eggs." He smells and sees the princess is the one cooking them. He jumps off the tree and lands behind her. "That's smells really good, your highness." He compliments the aroma from the eggs. Kagome blushes. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku wakes up soon after, as well did Sango and Kirara. "How do you like your eggs?" Kagome asks them. "Just like that." Sango said to her. Kagome gives them the eggs. "Eat up, guys. We have a big day ahead of us." She said as she walks to the edge of the cliff and stares at the mountainous scenery. Everyone else just gives a weird look at her first, but then ate their breakfast.

About another hour after breakfast, the group is walking in the forest. Inuyasha belches loudly. Miroku glares at him, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha defends himself, "It's a compliment. Better out than in I always say." He laughs at the last part. "That's no way to behave in front of a princess." Miroku sternly said. Princess Kagome burps, "Thanks" She walks passes them. "She's as nasty as you are." Sango said for her burps. Inuyasha looks at her curious. "You know, you're not exactly what I thought." Kagome turns around to face him, "Well maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Inuyasha then looked confused about that statement. As Kagome smoothly suades her body humming, a man grabs her. "Princess!" Inuyasha yells as he runs after them. "I'm here to save ou from that demon." The man said kissing her hand. Kagome looks at him with disgusting features. "Let go of me." She commands him. "I'd rather keep you instead." Kagome got into more annoyance from him. "Hey, that's my princess. Go find your own." Inuyasha yells at him. "Ha as if I'd do that." Kagome grabs her arm away from him. "I don't even know you." She said to him. "Oh how rude of me. Oh merry men." He calls out. Ahead of the path, five other men started singing about the men. The leader then joins them. Kagome rolls her eyes. She then kicks in the head with a martial arts cry. "That was so annoying." She said. Another man comes running to her. She quickly turns and punches him in the stomach. The man falls to his knees. Then two more come towards her. She whacks them with her braided hair. The last one was inches away from her, but Kagome kicks him underneath, and punches him in the face. Her friends are in shock. "Shall we?" She nervously asks as she walks down the path. Inuyasha comes up to her. "Where did you learn that?" Kagome raises her eyebrow. "Learn what?" She asks. "Back there, that's amazing." He compliments her moves. "Well when one lives alone, they need to know how to defend themselves in case if they're in trouble." She explains why she defeated the men single-handed. "Then why didn't you try to do that to escape from the castle?" Miroku asks. "I'm only to defend myself from humans. I'm no match for a demon." Kagome answers honestly. For all those years in the castle, Kirara wouldn't let her leave. "Well it does make sense then, for Kirara not to let you escape. That's why you were waiting for someone to save you." Sango explains Kagome's imprisonment. Kagome sighs, "Yes it's true. Come on let's get going then." She starts walking. Inuyasha looks a little caring for her. "No wonder she couldn't defend herself from Kirara." He said. Kirara runs up to Kagome, and purrs on her leg. Kagome smiles to her. "I'm sorry for what happened." She said to her. Kagome then starts walking again, until she feels dizzy all of a sudden. Just when she is about to faint onto the ground, Inuyasha catches her. "She's unconscious. That's all." He informs them. He carries her bridal style and they continue on walking. "Inuyasha you know you can run. Kirara can fly as fast as you can. If we do, we can reach the village by tonight." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha nods. Kirara transforms into her sabre-tooth. Sango and Miroku hop onto her back. When they're ready, they begin to run back to Lord Naraku's castle.


	9. Bonding

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

Inuyasha is still carrying Kagome in his arms. It comes to shows that he really does like her. Kagome stirs in his arms. She moans as she comes to. "I see you're awake now, your highness." Inuyasha said as he keeps on running. "How long was I out?" She asks. "Probably 4 hours." Inuyasha answers. "How long will it take us to get to Lord Naraku's castle?" She asks. Inuyasha hesitates a little, "By tonight, if we keep on running." Shocked, Kagome complies, "It's best that we camp for tonight and continue in the morning." Inuyasha slows down, and lets Kagome back onto the ground. Kagome looks around to see where the rest of the group is. "Where are they?" She asks. Inuyasha tilts his head, "Could you be specific?" Kagome sighs," I mean where are our friends?" She asks. Inuyasha smiles, "Don't worry, they're on their way as we speak." Kagome nods understanding where their friends were. She looks around and sees something up ahead. "Hey look a hut." She said pointing to it. Inuyasha protests, "Uh uh. We're still going." Kagome pouts, it may be wise to keep on going. "Fine let's go." She mutters, which makes Inuyasha smiles about her agreeing with him. He bends down. "Get on." Kagome gets onto his back. Inuyasha leaps into the air. "Oh my god, this is so cool." Kagome happily said. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you can do this." She compliments him. "Yeah, I gotta be in good shape to get stronger." He replies with a smirk on his face. "It's amazing up here." She said as she sees a fantastic view of the mountains. "Lord Naraku's castle is over the mountains." Inuyasha said. Kagome softly smiles as she lays her head on his back. 'I never knew he's this stronger.' She happily thought as she falls asleep.

A few hours later, the group was close to a small hut. Kagome wakes up. She smells something mouthwatering. She was laying on Kirara's body who is still in her saber-tooth form. Miroku comes in with more firewood. Sango is sitting down polishing her weapon. "What smells so good?" She asks as she stands up. "It's deer meat." Inuyasha said as he rotates the meat on a log over a fire. "Its smell is something out of this world." She said sitting on a rock by Inuyasha. A few minutes later Inuyasha touched it, to make sure that it was ready. "Dinner's ready, guys." He calls out. Everyone surround the fire. Inuyasha took the meat off the wood it was on. He flexes his clawed hands and literally slices them into 5 pieces. Everyone else was surprised by his performance. "That' was really cool, Inuyasha." Kagome said, as Inuyasha gives her a piece. "Whoa, I've never knew you're such a great chef." Sango compliments as she receives her pieces. Miroku adds, "No wonder why I loved your stew you made that other day." Kirara got her piece and just devours it like no tomorrow. "Even Kirara loves it for sure." Sango said. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I owe it to my mom though." Inuyasha said as he takes a bit of his piece. Everyone was enjoying the meat. When Kagome took a look at the sky the sun is setting. She then eats a little faster. "What's wrong, Princess Kagome?" Miroku asks witnessing her. "I have to go to bed." Kagome quickly responses to him. She takes her last bite before she goes into the hut close by. Before she goes in, she turns to them. "Good night, guys." She walks in. "Good night, your majesty." Inuyasha replies back to her. Inuyasha takes his last bite. He walks into the forest. Miroku follows him. "Are you okay?" He asks Inuyasha. "I'm fine." Inuyasha lies to him. He isn't okay, not at all. "I know you well, but if I'm wrong, you're following in love with her." Miroku said. Inuyasha knew well, but how could a human like Kagome would fall in love with a half-demon like him?" Inuyasha protests, "I'm just going to take her back to Naraku." Miroku puts a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I just want you to think about what's best for you." He then walks back to camp. Inuyasha jumps up onto a tree branch and lays down on it, thinking of what Miroku said.


	10. Princess Kagome's Secret

**Chapter 10: Princess Kagome's Secret**

Later that night, Sango, Miroku and Kirara go into the hut that Kagome is in. "Princess Kagome?" Sango asks as she goes deeper in. "Kagome could we talk?" Miroku calls. They then hear a creaking of wood. Then came a crash onto the floor. The moonlight comes into the window of the hut. As the figure stands up, "Ahh." Sango screams. Miroku goes in front of her. "Stay back." He demands the figure. "It's me guys." The figure said to them. Sango widen her eyes, "Is that you, Princess?" The figure comes into the light, showing them. "Yeah it's me." She answers sadly. Sango sees Kagome with black pointy dog eyes on top of her head, with little fangs in her mouth, and her hands have claws on her fingertips. Kagome looks a lot like Inuyasha. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Miroku asks. "I've been this way as long as before I can remember it." She said. "How is it that you become this?" Sango asks. Kagome sits down. "It's a spell. When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Ever since then, I've been this way, a terrible half-demon." Sango comes to comfort her. "I was placed into a castle to wait for my true love to save me. I just don't want him to see me like this." She cries. "It's okay, calm down. You're like this at night. Inuyasha's like this 24-7." Miroku said. "But I'm a princess, and this is not what a princess is supposed to be like this." Kagome sobs into Sango's arms. "You and Inuyasha do have a lot in common." Miroku said to her with a small smile. "How is it that Inuyasha and I have in common?" Kagome asks him.

Outside of the hut, Inuyasha has a sunflower in his hand. "Hey, Princess Kagome, I've been thinking that maybe you would like this, because I thought it was pretty, but I know you're way prettier than this." He stammers. As he approaches the entrance, he eavesdrops of what Kagome was say; "Look at me, you guys. How could someone like me be in love in with a half-demon like him? Princess and demon don't go together, that's why I can't stay with Inuyasha. I can only be kissed by my true love." Inuyasha was hurt deeply to his heart. He throws the flower down to the floor in front of the door.

Back inside, Sango comes to her, "Kagome, I know that for sure, but the first thing you have to tell Inuyasha the truth." Kagome shakes, "I don't want you guys to tell him though." She said defending. "We know, Kagome. We know." Miroku said as he turns around and leaves the hut. "Kagome, you should think about what you want to make sure if you do love him." Sango said as she leaves with Kirara follows her. Kagome takes a peeks outside, and sees a flower, she picks it up and goes back in. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara made themselves comfortable, and went to sleep with the fire still going.


	11. Mistakes

**Chapter 11: Mistakes**

It's dawn, Princess Kagome was muttering to herself, "I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him." She said as she plucks out the last pedal of the flower. She runs out, Inuyasha! Inuyasha, there's something I want-" She sees the sun rising. The sunlight turns her back into a human. She then sees Inuyasha coming up the hill. Kagome runs to him happily, "Inuyasha. You okay?" She asks with concern. Inuyasha was angry at her, "I've never been better." He bitterly replies to her. "I just want to tell you something." Kagome said to him with worry now. "You don't have to tell me anything, Princess. I heard you last night." He said. He was mad for sure. "You heard me what I said?" Kagome asks as she looks down. "Like you said 'how could someone like me be in love in with a half-demon like him?'" His voice is feel with hurt. "But I thought that would matter to you." She said softly with guilt. "Well it does. By the way, Princess I brought you something." Inuyasha said. Kagome turns around and sees Naraku riding his horse, with some guards with him. "Princess Kagome…" He said with pleasure. "As promised, now hand it over." Inuyasha demands. "Fine, take it and go. Before I change my mind." Inuyasha snatches the scrolls, and reads it. Miroku and Sango wake up. "What's going on?" Sango asks. "Forgive me Princess, for me to startle you, but it was you who startled me. I've never seen such a rare beauty in my life. I am Lord Naraku." Naraku introduces himself. "Oh no it's okay. I was giving a short farewell." Naraku gets of his horse. "That's so sweet of you to say that to a half demon. But it turns out that he doesn't have any feelings." He said coldly about Inuyasha. Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "No it doesn't." Naraku gets down with one knee, "My princess, will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?" He asks holding her hand. Kagome hesitated a little, "Lord Naraku I accept." Naraku smiles, "Excellent, the wedding will be tomorrow." He yells with delight. "Wait, why not today, before sunsets." Kagome said back to him. "Oh anxious are. You're right. The sooner the better." He gives Kagome a lift up to her onto his horse. He gets on after. "We have to get everything ready; the cake, the church, the banner, captain gather everyone for the wedding." Naraku said to the guard. "Farewell, half-demon." Kagome calls as she goes to Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha goes the other way, back to his home. Miroku runs after, "Inuyasha, are you gonna let her go?" Inuyasha stops for seconds, "Yes I am. I know about you guys talked. I'm going home. I have my deed with me. My quest is complete. There's nothing for me to do anymore." Inuyasha yells him. Sango comes to them, "I feel guilty of this as well, but don't take it on her, Inuyasha. You might be the one for her. Do you think it's right to do something like that?" She asks angrily. Inuyasha glares at them. "Listen here, you two. I didn't even wanted to be with her. She made up her mind. I don't want anything to do with her." He said and he runs off back to his home. Sango and Miroku feel so much shame that they had to keep Kagome's transformation as a secret. If they told him, he'd understand. But he just ignores them.

Later that day, Inuyasha has returned to his home. He sees that it has been the same way. He goes inside, and see it was a mess. He see foods all over the kitchen floor with drinks spilled all over. He goes into his bedroom, and sees his mirror is shattered. He takes a look into it, and sees his reflection is messed up like a puzzle.

Back at the castle, Kagome is already in her wedding dress. She looks outside with her eyes with guilt. 'I should've told him earlier.' She thought.

Inuyasha looks outside, and continues on cleaning his hut. He straightens out his table. HE then sees a flower that he had before, and throws it into the fire.

Kagome is in a room with her veil on, she covers her face with the shorter part of it. Naraku is in his room, with a high class of clothes for the wedding, with a crown on his head. He turns to Fugato. Fugato gives it a thumbs-up. He smiles with satisfaction. Kagome looks at the cake, with her and Naraku on the top, she then pushing the piece of Naraku into the cake. She turns to a statue in armor.

Inuyasha is his hot spring, trying to forget about Kagome, but he just couldn't, 'I should've told her sooner.' He thought sadly, as he sinks in deeper. A few minutes later, he was in his kitchen having some leftover stew. Kagome on the other hand is having some soup. She fiddles with it. She then throws the spoon across the table, hold her head with her hands.

Inuyasha is doing the same. He then hears a knocks on his door. He growls. He opens the door, it was Miroku, Kirara and Sango. "What do you guys want?' He asks with glare. "We need to talk." Sango glares back. "Fine, what do you want to take about?" Inuyasha asks crossing his arms. "Miroku and I think that you've made a mistake." Sango said to begin with. Inuyasha widen his eyes, "_I _made a mistake?" Why would I make a mistake?" He yells to them. "Inuyasha, we have a hunch that you and Kagome love each other." Miroku said. "Oh yeah, I'm in love with Kagome." Inuyasha sarcastically said. "This is serious, Inuyasha. Kagome believes that she's making the same mistake as well." Sango cross her arms as well. "Why would she make the same mistake?" Inuyasha was getting irritated about it. "The thing is that she was talking about someone else." Sango said. Inuyasha looks suspicious about her, "The only one I heard from was that she couldn't stay with me." Miroku sighs, "Exactly, and that's why she feels guilty about it. So if I were you, I'd go to Naraku's castle and tell her." Inuyasha really did mess up. He runs into his hut and pull out Tetsusaiga, "Dad, I know now." He said. When he got out he ran as fast as he could. Miroku and Sango were on Kirara's back following him.


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

Back at Naraku's castle, all the townspeople have attended the room where the wedding is being held. "My dear friends, we gather here today, to bare witness for the union…" Princess Kagome looks out the window seeing the sun has hit the horizon, cuts him, "Excuse me, can we just skip to the I do's?" Naraku's chuckles at that request, "Go on." He protests.

Inuyasha arrives at the village. No one is around, "They must be at the castle." He said as he heads to the castle. He gets to the entrance, but a guard comes out, "Halt, this place is off limits." He said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes, and then punches him, knocking him out. "Cut the crap." He said as he gets in. Inuyasha's friends follow in. "She's in the back." Inuyasha yells to them. Inuyasha can't resist of Princess Kagome's lavender and mint scent, 'I'm so sorry what I said to you, Kagome.' He regretingly thought. He comes to the door listening to the priest.

The priest reads the last, "If there's anyone who objects these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Inuyasha busted the door, right before Kagome and Naraku kiss. "I OBJECT!" Inuyasha shouts. Kagome looks thrilled to see him, but frowns shortly after, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Naraku says to him, "How rude of you to enter a wedding when you're not even invited." Inuyasha growls at him, but turns to Kagome with concern, "Kagome I need to talk to you." Kagome glares back at him, "Oh now you want to talk, well it's too late so if you excuse." She then turns to Naraku to kiss him. Inuyasha pulls her away from Naraku, "You can't marry him." Kagome growls under her breathe, "Why not?" Inuyasha replies back, "He's marrying so he can be king." Kagome rolls her eyes, "I already know that." Naraku interrupts, "Exactly. Come on Kagome my dear let's kiss." Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand, "He's not your true love." He adds. "What do you know about true love, Inuyasha? Hmm?" Kagome asks with a bit annoyance from him. Inuyasha stutters. Naraku starts laughing. "Oh this is precious. The half-demon has fallen in love with the princess. Oh good lord." The people laugh with him. Inuyasha flatten his ears. He looks down, letting go of Kagome's hand, with his bangs over his eyes. "Inuyasha, is this true?" Kagome asks softly. Naraku takes her hand, "Who cares? Kagome with our kiss, we'll be king and queen. Now kiss me." Naraku comes closer to her waiting to be kissed. Kagome looks outside, and sees the sun about to disappear. She slips her hand out, and steps back to the window, "I wanted to show you this before." She said as the sunsets. She pulses. Her fingers have claws on them, her human ears become pointy black dog ears on top of her heads. In mouth has two little fangs, like Inuyasha does. Inuyasha is surprised, Kagome is a half demon like him, "Well that explains a lot." He said. Kagome smiles at him. "Ugh it's hideous, guards remove them from here." A lot of guards come up. Inuyasha and Kagome run for each other, but the guards pulled them far from each. "This marriage is binding and that makes me king." Naraku said as he puts on the crown. He then pulls out a knight, and points it to Kagome's throat. "And as for you my wife. I'll have you back in that tower for the rest of your life." Kagome's eyes were filled with horror. All of a sudden Sango's weapon comes flying in. Kirara, Sango and Miroku beat up so of the guards. They give Inuyasha some time to beats the guards up as well. He draws out Tetsusaiga. The sword is nothing more than a rusty blade. "Naraku, you are so dead." Inuyasha growls furiously at him. "Like that thing is going to kill. Ha." Naraku laughs at it. "Oh you've seen nothing yet." Inuyasha smirks. Naraku looks as the rusty sword transforms into a fang. "Now who is the wimp here?" Inuyasha said. Naraku runs as fast as he could. But Inuyasha is way faster than he is. He slices his head off. "That's what you get for toying with people's lives." Inuyasha said.

Miroku takes off his beads on his right hand. He sees that the Wind Tunnel is gone. "Miroku your wind tunnel is gone." Sango said cheerfully as she hugs him. Miroku hugs her back. Naraku guards release Kagome. Kagome runs to him, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for what I said last." She cries to him. Inuyasha sheaths his sword, and holds her in his, "I'm sorry too, Kagome." He said stroking her hair. "And I love you so much." He said with a smile. Kagome look into his eyes while a smile on her face, "I love you too. I really do." Inuyasha cups her chin, as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, they kiss. Kagome begins to glow and pulses while she flows in air. Her glow breaks the glass windows all around. She then is settled down to the ground. Inuyasha comes to her. "Kagome, are you okay?" he picks her up, to see Kagome still in her half-demon form. "Yes, but I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful." She said sadly, while her eyes were about to be full of tears. Inuyasha scoffs with a smile, "But you _are_ beautiful." Kagome smiles for the compliment. "Now that's what I call a happy couple." Miroku said. Kagome and Inuyasha head back to his hut.

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome are their wedding at his hut. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Inuyasha kiss your bride." Miroku said. Inuyasha pulls Kagome into his arms and they kiss. The village people are clapping for them. Inuyasha Then carries Kagome bridal style into their carriage. Kagome throws the bouquet out. Sango caught it and shows them to Miroku with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome then wave good-bye to everyone. They rode off the distance.

THE END


End file.
